Free Falling
by Merlin71
Summary: Shep really likes flying. Any way he can. Shep whumping HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


_Shep really likes flying. Any way he can. Shep whumping HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**FREE FALLING**

"Have you seen Major Sheppard?" Rodney asked the question of Lt. Ford.

"Not lately," Ford replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Rodney frowned at the Lieutenant. "Why do you assume something is wrong? Should something be wrong? Can't I inquire after the Major's whereabouts without something being wrong?"

Ford raised both hands in front of him, defensively. "Whoa...chill out, Dr. McKay. It was just a question."

"Right...sorry." Rodney waved a hand as he apologized. "So you don't know where he is?"

"Wasn't my day to watch him," Ford joked, a grin splitting his face. But it faded as McKay glared at him. Ford shrugged. "Sorry. I saw him at chow a few hours ago, but he left before I did and he doesn't give me his hourly schedule. Maybe he's working out with Teyla."

Rodney made a face. "Working out with Teyla?" he echoed, wondering what the hell Ford was talking about.

Ford sighed. "Yeah...she's teaching him stick fighting. And here I thought you knew everything that went on in Atlantis."

"Only the important things," Rodney shot back, snottily. He stepped around Ford. "Thanks for nothing, Lieutenant. Like always, if I want something done I have to do it myself." And so he headed off, cursing Sheppard under his breath.

John was having fun. Alone. In the east section of Atlantis. The hallways between his quarters and the rec area. For some reason the Atlanteans had made the corridors wider and longer here. Just perfect for what John was doing. Which was skateboarding. And that was all thanks to Doctor Zelenka. John had mentioned once, in passing, that he missed riding his skateboard, and just three days ago Zelenka had surprised him with a hand made board. He asked only two things of John. Not to ask where he got the parts, which was easy enough. And for lessons. Also easy enough. In fact, he had given Zelenka his first lesson just an hour ago, and now John was enjoying himself.

He was smiling as he stood at the end of one hallway. It was a long haul to the other end and he couldn't wait for the rush. So he rolled his board with one foot for a moment, then he pushed off. It was clear sailing all the way. Or it would have been had Rodney not rounded the corner just as John was coming up on what would be a sharp turn. And, of course, Rodney was directly in his pathway and upon seeing John, he froze. Deer in the headlight froze.

Knowing it was too late to yell at Rodney to move, John had to veer off sharply. But he turned too sharp and the board went one way while he went another. He didn't feel his head hit the wall on his way down, so much as he heard the dull thud as it connected. And then it was lights out.

"Major?" Rodney was still frozen to the spot. He had watched, horrified, as Sheppard had barreled towards him. And then he had watch, as if in slow motion, as Sheppard had veered away from him only to tumble off the _thing _he was riding on. Rodney had winced as he watched Sheppard hit the wall before crumpling into a heap on the floor. "Oh god..." Rodney got his muscles to finally obey him. He ran to Sheppard's side. "Major? Are you all right?" Rodney had his doubts because Sheppard was awfully still. But even as he reached out to check for a pulse, green-hazel eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over Rodney in waves. "You scared the hell out of me, major!" Rodney realized he was snapping, but he did that when he was scared. "Not to mention the fact that you nearly killed me! What the hell were you doing?"

John blinked at him.

Rodney got worried again. He waved a hand in front of Sheppard's face when he realized the major was not focused on him. Carefully, Rodney tapped his cheek. "Major? Can you see me?"

"See?" John echoed, blankly.

"Can you see me?" Rodney was really becoming concerned now.

John smiled, a lopsided grin. "See two of you," he drawled. "Cool." He waved a hand, vaguely, in Rodney's direction.

Rodney knew this had to be bad. He lifted a hand to his ear only to remember he didn't have his radio on him. And, by the looks of it, Sheppard didn't have his either. "Dammit!" Rodney cursed then tried to calm down enough to figure out what to do. He knew Sheppard needed medical attention but Rodney was reluctant to move him. He obviously had a head injury and it could be more serious. It could involve his neck or spine, he had hit the wall really hard. He watched Sheppard still waving his hand at him and Rodney caught it and pushed it back down. "I have to go for help, major," Rodney said, slowly and clearly. "Do you understand me?"

"Sure." John's voice was slurred and his eyes were drifting closed.

"Wake up!" Rodney slapped Sheppard's cheek. He knew the major needed to stay conscious. "Sing to yourself or count numbers backwards or something until I get back. Do you hear me, major?"

John was blinking at him again, but his eyes were unfocused. "Count...backwards," he whispered. He raised his hand again and this time pressed it to one temple. "Head...hurts."

Rodney believed him. He shrugged his jacket off and risked lifting Sheppard's head to slide it underneath. "Just lie there and count till I get back," he ordered.

"Okay." Obediently, John began counting. "Thirty-six...twenty-five...fourteen..."

"Shit!" Rodney hissed then he took off at a run. He was relieved when he hadn't gone far before running into a passing marine. Rodney snagged the man's radio without apologizing and called for Beckett. "I have a medical emergency in section seventeen!" Rodney told Beckett. "Major Sheppard fell and hit his head."

A moment of silence then Beckett's voice crackled," How the hell did he do that?"

Rodney figured he might as well tell him. "I think he was skateboarding."

"He was what?" Ach...never mind. Was he conscious?"

"Barely. He's very disoriented. I had to leave him to call you. I'm heading back now." With that Rodney tapped off, tossing the radio back at the marine, before heading off again. "Tell Weir what happened?" he shouted over his shoulder then he was gone.

Beckett was panting heavily as he reached section 17, only to find Rodney by himself and pacing. "Where's Sheppard?" Carson asked between gulps of air. He had never been much of a long distance runner. Or short distance, for that matter.

Rodney gestured to his jacket lying on the floor. "He was right there! I left him right there and told him to stay put! He couldn't even see straight...how could he walk away?"

"You said he was disoriented, Rodney. People with head injuries don't think clearly, nor do they do the logical thing. But don't worry, you weren't gone long so he couldn't have gone far. I'll contact Weir and we'll get everyone looking for him." That said, Carson tapped his radio and filled Weir in. Then he took Rodney by the arm and the hunt for Major Sheppard was on.

Elizabeth was pacing behind the consoles in the Gateroom. She had everyone out looking for Sheppard. Grodin was trying to monitor the search, gridding the sections for the search teams. Zelenka was hovering close by, offering suggestions. So far Major Sheppard was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Grodin gasped. "We have an unauthorized shuttle activation in the Jumper Bay," he announced.

"That has to be Sheppard." Elizabeth felt a sense of relief, followed by the satisfaction that now there was something she could do. "Lock down the bay doors," she ordered.

"Locking," Peter replied, as he his fingers danced over the keypads on the console. But a moment later he was frowning. "He's overriding the system!"

McKay's voice crackled over the radio, as he had been following their conversation. "That's impossible. Major Sheppard doesn't know how to override the system. Only myself, you and Zelenka could do it. Maybe Kavanaugh if he was having a good day..."

Grodin interrupted. "Well...he's doing it. The bay doors are almost fully open."

"Shut him down!" McKay snapped.

"I can't, he's locked me out," Grodin replied.

A curse could be heard then McKay's almost muffled, "That's just not possible."

Zelenka cleared his throat then interjected, nervously, "Perhaps it is."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Well...a few weeks ago I was doing maintenance on one of the jumpers and Major Sheppard stopped by. I've been showing him how the system works. He had asked me to instruct him so that, eventually, he will be able to fix them himself."

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "That sounds like Major Sheppard," she allowed.

Rodney snorted. "Yeah...yeah. But what does that have to do with him being able to override the security system for the bay doors?"

"Well...he asked me about that too," Zelenka replied, then he paused to shove his glassed further back on his nose. "He seemed to lose interest in my explanation though. It is rather...complicated."

"That sonofabitch!" Rodney snarled. "I knew he was smarter than he let on. They don't let any idiot join Mensa!"

Zelenka frowned. "I thought Major Sheppard declined to join."

Rodney sighed, his frustration clear even over the radio waves. "He didn't join, no. But he could have joined. My point being he knows a hell of a lot more than he lets on."

Elizabeth jumped in before Rodney could continue his rant. "Rodney I want you and Beckett to take jumper two and follow Major Sheppard. I'll send Stackhouse to fly you."

"Beckett or I can fly the jumper," Rodney interjected.

"But you'll need someone to fly the other Jumper back," Elizabeth countered.

Rodney sighed again. "Hello...Beckett and I both fly. Two pilots…for two jumpers."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she explained the obvious. "Dr. Beckett will be occupied with tending to Major Sheppard, Rodney."

"Oh...right." Rodney sounded disgusted with himself. "Well let's go already."

"I'll meet you there," Beckett's voice came over the radio. "I need my medical kit."

"Just hurry," Elizabeth replied. "And keep me updated. Weir out." With that she went back to pacing, all the while offering up a silent prayer for Major Sheppard to be all right.

Finding Major Sheppard turned out to be ridiculously easy. He hadn't gone far. Just to the mainland and he had landed his jumper on the beach. Stackhouse set down next to jumper one then Rodney and Beckett headed out to find Sheppard. The major was just down the beach a ways, lying on the warm sand, eyes closed.

Beckett knelt down beside him, pressing one hand to Sheppard's forehead. He was relieved when the green-hazel eyes opened. Not so relieved when the blinked at him and were unfocused. "Major Sheppard...can you hear me, laddie?"

John closed his eyes.

"Don't be doing that," Carson chided him, as he lightly tapped the major's cheek. "I need you to open your eyes and talk to me."

"Hi," John said, blinking again.

Rodney moved to Sheppard's other side and hovered, wringing his hands. "Is he going to be all right?"

Carson had his pen light out and he shone it in Sheppard's eyes. "Pupils are dilated and I'm guessing he has a concussion." He cupped Sheppard's face in both hands. "Major...do you know who I am?" Carson asked.

"Yeah." John's voice was slurred.

"Okay then...who am I?"

John snorted. "Don't you know?"

Carson sighed. "Can't make this easy on me, can you, laddie? Okay then...do you know who you are?"

"Sure." John blinked hard then smiled. "You're fuzzy."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Rodney interjected.

Carson glared at him, then focused back on Sheppard. "Major..tell me your name."

"John."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

A long pause then John whispered, "Far from home."

Carson winced. "Aye…that you are. Do you remember what happened?"

"It's nice here," John said softly. "I miss the water."

"You like the water?" Carson asked.

John smiled. "I love to surf."

Carson smiled back. "Never tried it myself."

"You two can chat later!" Rodney snapped, waving a hand at Carson. "Fix him!"

"He's doing fine, Rodney, calm down," Carson replied. "He's just a bit disoriented, which is to be expected."

John's eyes had fluttered closed and he sighed. "Is Weir mad about the jumper?"

Carson laughed and felt himself relax. He knew the Major would be okay. Although they did need to get him back to Atlantis and into the infirmary to run some tests. "Not mad, major. Just worried about you."

"She should be." John's eyes opened again and he made to sit up but winced and pressed a hand to his head.

"Just lie still until we get the stretcher."

Rodney was frowning. "Major...why did you come out here? And why didn't you tell anyone you could override the system? And what else do you know that I should know about?"

John turned his head to look at McKay. "I didn't plan to come out here, I just ended up here," he stated, then he frowned. "And...I don't remember what else you said."

"Don't worry about it," Carson interjected. "Rodney is just rambling. So where did you plan on going with the jumper?"

"Ever skydive, doc?"

Carson shook his head then shuddered a bit. "I'm not awfully fond of heights."

John was smiling again. "It's amazing. Free falling is better than flying. There aren't even words to describe it."

"How about suicidal?" Rodney sniped.

Both John and Carson ignored him. Carson arched an eyebrow and Sheppard and asked, "Don't tell me you were thinking of jumping out of the jumper?"

John made a face, like that of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was...till I realized I didn't have a parachute. Then I...I kinda remembered where I was. And then I got dizzy so I figured I'd better land."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Rodney was becoming impatient. He had been worried sick about Sheppard and now it seemed all for nothing, which aggravated him. Although he was still somewhat concerned because the major really wasn't making all that much sense even now.

"Don't know," John replied, his eyes drifting closed again. "Tired..." he mumbled.

Carson nodded then tapped his ear piece. "Stackhouse...bring the stretcher out. It's time to take the major home."

John's eyes cracked open as he wondered, "Think Zelenka knows how to make a parachute?" But if anyone replied, he didn't hear. John was freefalling into darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
